Halloween Nightmare
by CrossBreed777
Summary: When two girls find themselves in HalloweenTown, all they can do is turn to Jack for help. But Oogie has returned and will these girls be able to help HalloweenTown in there lightest hour?
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Nightmare**

Chapter One: Beginnings of Friendships

~NBC~

Kristelle and Danielle sat happily in front of the TV screen; this was the first night in three months that they could hang out due to Kristelle's school life and Danielle's work schedule. But sure enough they found a night that suited them both and their parents.

Kristelle placed the disc into the DVD player and waited for the main menu to pop up. It was a favorite between the two, _'The Nightmare before Christmas' _soon appeared onto the screen and they both sighed happily as the music sounded within the room.

A knock on the door made them pause the movie and Kristelle's older sister poked her head into the room.

"You know the rules, if it's too loud, I'll hurt you both" Vron said with fake menace

"Yep" Kristelle replied giving a 'thumbs up' before Vron left.

Danielle was tall, curvy, had red hair that was hidden by blue hair dye and had blue eyes. Her vocabulary was not something wanted to be heard and her attitude got her into tight situations. Luckily she had Kristelle.

Kristelle was taller than Danielle by a few good inches, was curvy, and had dark brown hair and green eyes. While she didn't have a colorful language like her friend, she had a sharp tongue and had an attitude as bad as Danielle's but knew when to use it.

Apart they got into trouble quite often but when they were together they acted like perfect teenagers, well as perfect as teenagers could get.

After the movie had finished the two girls decided to go for a walk they were old enough not to let themselves get caught off guard. Unfortunately they decided to walk in uncharted territory of the brush outside of Kristelle's home.

"This week has been a pain" complained Danielle "Did you finish your assignment early _again?_ Hmmm?" she was always bugging Kristelle about this issue, Kristelle couldn't help it, it had been drummed into her head long ago that she was to finish her work early with quality.

Kristelle scowled as she jumped over a fallen tree "What's the big deal? I just do it, and then it's done, you should do it more often, and it will make you feel better" Kristelle teased back nudging her friend in the arm.

The pair made their way deeper into the brush laughing at random things that had happened to them during the week; it wasn't long until Kristelle realized they weren't near the road.

"Maybe we should head back" she said unsteadily

"It'll be fine, if it gets really dark we'll head back then" Danielle replied, they trudged deeper into the woodland around them.

"I've never been to this part before" Kristelle said with wonder

"What? But you practically live right next to it!" Danielle exclaimed. Kristelle gave her a blank look. "Okay a good kilometer away from here, but seriously, you haven't been here before?" she asked

"Well I couldn't when I was younger, I would've gotten lost and I haven't had the chance to due to the piles of homework the 'slave drivers' give us" Kristelle replied

The duo stopped when they came to a familiar circle of trees

"Okay were defiantly dreaming" Danielle said doing a full circle to make sure every tree was there

"How much sugar did we have?" Kristelle asked having a closer inspection of the tree in front of her. Danielle walked up next to her and nudged her in the elbow.

"I dare you to open it" she said

"What! NO!" Kristelle replied jumping back from the Halloween tree in front of her

"You're afraid aren't you?" Danielle snickered; the words struck a cord within Kristelle.

"I am not afraid" Kristelle snarled, she then yanked the door open and Danielle stood with eyes wide

"Quick! Close it!" she yelled, Kristelle went for the doorknob but the familiar looking wind swept them both down into the tree

~NBC~

The two clung to each other for life support while falling down the hollow tree, both refusing to scream out in fear, when they landed with a dull thud they slowly opened their eyes to see the battered old sign of HalloweenTown.

If it had been any other situation Kristelle and Danielle would've loved the idea of being in Halloween Town, but things were not on their terms, it wasn't their dreamland where they controlled everything. Kristelle stood up first, bringing a shaking Danielle with her.

With a quick shrug Danielle was off of Kristelle's arm and the two walked towards the large gate. The guard was sleeping inside the small box, making it a lot easier to slip through the gate.

There was no celebration happening within the town square and Kristelle and Danielle shared an uneasy glance.

"Okay… We know were we are; we know were not dreaming, because I can do this" Danielle said pinching Kristelle which was replied with a punch "and nothings happening"

"Of course nothings happening, it's not Halloween, doofus" Kristelle said angrily

"Oh… Yeah…" Danielle said slowly "There has to be a logical explanation to this door travel thing" Kristelle chuckled for a moment, making Danielle raise an eyebrow

"_There's got to be a logical explanation to this Christmas thing_" she quoted, Danielle scoffed

"This is no time to be quoting!" she growled

A skeleton rooster crowing interrupted their thoughts

"It's morning?" Kristelle asked no one in particular

"Looks like" Danielle replied

Kristelle dragged Danielle to an alleyway while the square started bustling with monsters of all shapes and sizes.

"Why'd you do that?" Danielle asked Kristelle angrily

"Look at our clothes! We wouldn't fit in" Kristelle said thinking logically

"That's right, you don't" a deep voice said causing them to spin around dramatically Jack's tall, thin figure stood before them and he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Wow" Danielle said with sparkling eyes "Your Jack Skeleington, the Pumpkin King" Immediately his expression went from confused to proud.

"You know of me?" he asked beaming, Kristelle took that moment to step in

"Yes we do, and as you can tell we are defiantly not from here at all" she said trying not to drool on the Pumpkin King. "I'm Kristelle and this is Danielle" she said pointing to Danielle as she sat down with a dreamy look on her face.

"Your humans" Jack pointed out, returning to his look of worry

"We understand that we aren't supposed to be here, but if somebody hadn't pushed my buttons, we wouldn't be in this paradise" Kristelle growled starting a fight with Danielle, Jack cringed

"I'm sorry Halloween town cannot be a terrible experience for you" Jack said, causing the girls to look up in confusion, sudden realization popped into their heads.

"That's not what we meant, we actually would kill to live here" Danielle piped up

"Oh?" Jack said smiling again "Well that's a relief I thought humans hated Halloween by the way that you acted" he ignored the horrified look on their faces

"I could arrange it so you could stay in town for a couple of weeks" Jack suggested, Danielle was just about to jump at the chance but Kristelle stopped her.

"But we have to get back before Monday, we have exams" Kristelle reminded Danielle, she ignored a pitiful moan from Danielle.

"That's not a problem, time stops when someone enters the Holiday doors, either that or if the person chooses to remain here forever time will resume on as if he or she had never existed" Jack said explaining the doors

Danielle looked up to Kristelle hopefully and Kristelle sighed

"Well in that case we'll happily stay for two weeks at the most" Kristelle said giving into the insistent tugging on her sleeve and the one at the back of her mind.

"Excellent!" Jack said his voice booming inside the alleyway "But first we shall have to get you something suitable for you to wear" he said with Danielle and Kristelle nodding in agreement.

Jack led them down a labyrinth of alleyways to a kind of gypsy set up. He gently pushed the girls into a nearby tent before anyone could get a good glimpse at them.

"Tanya, I have a favor to ask of you" Jack said to what looked like a twenty-five looking woman, but when she looked up Kristelle had to cover Danielle's mouth to stop her from gasping.

The woman in front of them had no eyes, her ears were nowhere to be seen with a few bumps on the side of her head that exclaimed otherwise, her hair was a grey-brown and her fingers were long and flimsy standing strong on the piece of clothing she had in front of her. Surprisingly Sally sat in the corner working on a piece of clothing too.

"You owe me a lot of favors Jack Skeleington" she paused "And who are these young ladies you have with you… Kristelle and Danielle is it?" After the initial shock, Danielle stood gaping while Kristelle worked up the courage to speak.

"Yes Miss" Kristelle said with a shaky voice, Tanya smiled and suddenly her features turned human "Don't be afraid, it's only an illusion" she said

Her hair was now a deep brown, her eyes returned and they were a golden color, her hands stayed the same as she set down the clothing.

"Then how did she change?" Danielle asked Kristelle, she stared intently for a moment

"Because she's a shape-shifter" Kristelle guessed strongly

"Correct" Tanya said standing up "Now what can I do for you?" she asked

"These two humans are staying with me for the next two weeks" Jack said giving his signature smile while Kristelle quickly looked away. "They need costumes to fit in, think you can handle it?"

"Hey! You're talking to one quirky seamstress here, I can do anything" she said glaring at Jack "Now what costumes do you want me to make?" she asked turning her attention to Danielle and Kristelle.

"Oh! Oh! I want to be a Vampire" Danielle yelled eagerly while being punched by Kristelle signaling her to be quiet

"You're so cliché" Kristelle sighed

"And you?" she said asking Kristelle

"I'll be a sorceress" she said straightening up

"Good then, I just so happen to have a Vampire and Sorceress costume in the back, Sally!" Tanya yelled, Sally ran through the tent and retrieved said costumes.

One quick change later, Kristelle and Danielle were wearing there new costumes.

Kristelle's sorceress costume was a deep blood red dress with dark green sleeves that hung like kimono sleeves and wore grey skinny tight pants underneath and wore black boots, but instead of wearing the normal witch's hat she wore a black fedora.

Danielle's costume had a red velvet top with a pentagram placed in the middle; she had a long black skirt, she was given a hooded cloak and her skin went suddenly paler as if she really was a vampire.

"Dude I have fangs!" Danielle yelled suddenly then yelped when she bit her tongue

"Oh, I almost forgot, whatever you dress up as you become" Tanya said calmly while picking at her nails

"So I'm a Vampire?" Danielle asked happily

"And I'm a sorceress!" Kristelle asked a bit more afraid then happy

"Yes" Sally said doing some finishing touches on the costumes

"Now go with Jack he'll help you with anything" Tanya said showing them out

Said skeleton was waiting outside the tent after he was kicked out by all four women. When Kris and Danielle exited the tent he gave them an encouraging smile and ushered them to his home with Danielle covering herself with the cloak.

"You've got to let me ring the bell!" Kristelle said pushing in front of Danielle

"What's so great about the bell?" Danielle asked angrily, more focused on the suns rays and forgot about the screaming bell

"It screams, remember?" Kristelle scoffed

"How can you know so much about my things and I if you haven't been here before?" Jack asked scratching his skull

"Umm, once we get inside I'll explain" Kristelle said turning back to the door; they were interrupted by the sound of an old motor of a car pulling up outside of Jack's gate. The mayor stepped out with his happy face on and walked up the stairs to the already crowded veranda.

"Jack, I'm glad I've found you-… Who are they?" he asked eyeing Kristelle and Danielle

"These are the daughters of some old friends of mine, they are staying with me until they can find some accommodations for themselves" Jack explained quickly

Both girls shrugged there shoulders and shook hands with the Mayor.

"It's very nice to meet you" Kristelle said politely not to upset the two faced man

"Still burning here" Danielle said rudely hurrying through her introduction with Kristelle kicking her afterwards.

"Anyway Jack, we need to discuss this upcoming Halloween" he continued "When can I speak with you about it"

"Not today Mayor, I need to get these too settled in, maybe tomorrow" Jack said giving little hints to get the Mayor to leave

"Alright, see you then" he said making his face change, Danielle giggled and Kristelle sighed, Jack turned to them and they went inside.

Jack gave them a quick tour forgetting about the explanation and gave them separate rooms inside his house before retiring to his library. Danielle took this chance to sneak to Kristelle's room.

"Are you sure were not dreaming?" she asked when she entered

"Yeah, it doesn't feel like a dream, although I'm not complaining" Kristelle quickly added in "its great here"

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, if were back home, if not we'll be here after a quick nap" Danielle said yawning while exiting. Kristelle sighed and yawned, thinking about the events that had happened to them 'that morning'. It was early in the morning in HalloweenTown, 9:30am, and Kristelle was already rolling into the pillows for sleep.

~NBC~

When Kristelle woke up it was late afternoon around three o'clock and when she looked out her window to the town square noticing it was less busy then it was that morning. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, making her way to the library.

Knocking on the door a voice told her to enter and she was greeted by Jack.

"Where's Danielle?" he asked as she walked in alone

"Sleeping I think, either that or maybe in hibernation now she's allergic to the sun" she said stretching her arms, Jack chuckled and mentioned for her to sit down

"I think you owe me an explanation" he said giving her a glass of water.

"Oh right, where do I begin?" Kristelle paused "Well it all started with a movie"

"Are you talking about one of those moving pictures?" Jack asked

"Yeah, basically in a nutshell it's about the Christmas escapade" Kristelle said being blunt

"Oh" Jack said embarrassed "They made a story out it?"

"It actually happened?" Kristelle asked with her eyes gleaming

"Well yes" Jack answered scratching the back of his neck

"But do you remember the night, when the sky was so dark and the moon shone so bright, when a million small children pretending to sleep, nearly didn't have Christmas at all so to speak, and would if you could turn that mighty clock back to that long fateful night, now think carefully Jack, would you do the whole thing over again, knowing what you know now? Knowing what you knew then?" Kristelle said trying not to giggle at Jack's shocked face

"Sandy Claws said that to me a couple of years after the incident, word for word" Jack said gaping with his jaw nearly falling out of his skull

"Whoops" Grace giggled "I have really got to stop memorizing quotes and paragraphs. That whole spiel was at the end of the soundtrack"

"Wow" Jack looked out the window "Well I need to take you shopping now"

"Huh?" Kristelle said dumbly

"Well you can't be a witch without the necessities of a witch" Jack said grabbing her hand and leading her through the front door and into the square.

After a while the town witches approached them

"Who is this young magic wielder?" the smaller of the two asked

"I'm Kristelle; I'm a new sorceress in training" Kristelle lied

"A new sorceress, how awful" the two witches cackled

"I'm currently getting her set up, and I'm going to train her" Jack said smiling his signature grin.

"What?" Kristelle yelped

"Of course how horrible, follow us and we'll get you a broom and familiar" the taller witch said mentioning for them to follow them

"I can understand the broom, but do I really need a familiar?" Kristelle whispered to Jack

"Yes, now lets go" Jack said pulling her along

~NBC~

**Well there's the first chapter, sorry it was so long, and I had a moment of creativity. Anyway the next chapters will be short, just a warning, and if you like it please review. It will be much appreciated **

**Cheers**

**CB777**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with exams and my other story, but its here now, so enjoy!

Chapter Two: Magic and Nutrition

Kristelle followed Jack back towards his home, within her arms she carried black colored broom that was carved to perfection and on her shoulder sat Vincent, her new familiar, a crow.

"_So you're a human?_" Vincent asked while picking at her ear

"I'm so glad no one can understand you" Grace mumbled

"_You're a bitch_" he crowed "_bitch, bitch, bitch!_"

"Grrrr, that's it!" Kristelle yelled swiping at Vincent with her broom

Jack looked confusedly at Kristelle and her newly acquired familiar; he knew that familiars could speak with their masters, but a familiar that talked back at their master was unheard of.

"Come back so I can clip your wings you bird brain!" Kristelle yelled angrily, Vincent landed on Jack shoulder and cawed at him for a moment. "He can't understand you Vin, stop trying"

"He doesn't seem to like you very much" Jack said watching as Vincent flew over to Kris's shoulder and pecked at her ear again

"I'm giving him time, since he's been stuck in that cage, but I'm starting to regret it" Kristelle mumbled

"Well its not common for a sorceress to have a Raven as a familiar" Jack replied "Now for some magic training"

"I'm still trying to get over the fact I can do magic" Kristelle groaned

"_You can __**do **__magic?_" Vincent squawked

"Well you can and we need to start before sundown, Danielle will need to be convinced to feed then" Jack said grimacing

"Don't worry; she'll happily do it, who knows why" she mumbled again

"Anyway we'll start with elemental magic, do you know what your element is?" Jack asked

"Yeah, its water" Kristelle replied perking up. "I'm a Pisces"

"Then lets get started" Jack said cheerfully

~NBC~

Kristelle had mastered water, fire and air; she was currently trying to conjure up some lightning but the pumpkin sun was setting and Jack thought it would be best if they stopped.

"I'm surprised Kristelle, I thought it would've taken you a couple of days to get used to the magic flow. But to learn three elements in one afternoon, that's amazing" Jack praised

"It was a lot easier than I thought, it's like having your hair stand on end, or having a shiver run down your spine" Grace said as her own hair stood up lightly

"Yes well, its time to retrieve Danielle" Jack said picking up the pace with Kristelle running just to catch up.

When they reached the crooked house Danielle already stood outside the front door yawning.

"_Who's this whore?_" Vincent asked flying over to where Danielle was standing, Kristelle covered her mouth to try to stop herself from laughing

"What's so funny?" she asked

"Oh nothing… This is my familiar, Vincent" Kristelle said after regaining her composure

"Did he say something about me?" Danielle asked menacingly

"… Maybe" Kristelle snickered

"_What's with the outfit, that's been out for centuries!_" he crowed

"She's a vampire, you oversized pigeon" Kristelle snapped back, he said something that sounded like the word whore again. "Hey! Only I'm allowed to say things like that about her"

"He called me a whore, didn't he!" Danielle yelled

"What?" Jack asked with eyes wide

"Come here so I can pluck you featherless, then we'll see whose laughing then" Danielle yelled running after the Raven

"Oi bitch!" Kristelle called to her friend

"What?" Danielle demanded

"Focus your attention on what's happening tonight, your feeding" Kristelle replied, Danielle eyes immediately lit up.

"Really" she asked

"No, were sending you into the sunlight… Yes your feeding" Kristelle said sarcastically

"I actually get to feed off somebody?" Danielle asked

"No, we don't have humans here, but we have a blood bank" Jack explained, Danielle face immediately dropped and Kristelle started laughing at her disappointed friend.

"Cheer up Danielle" Kris said leaning over, she then whispered "Just think of naked men" Jack coughed nervously overhearing this statement.

"And you, stop eavesdropping" Danielle yelled

The trio went into town once again and Kristelle noted that this was the exact time that all the creatures came out to play, so to speak. Certain shops opened to monsters that weren't during the day, and one of them was the blood bank.

Only Danielle could enter and as she did she was overwhelmed by the smell of blood and her mouth started watering. Jack had given her money before she went in and she bolted for the first stall, but was soon stopped when she ran head first into a solid body.

Before her stood a tall brown haired vampire, his eyes looked black, but had a silver sheen, his clothes looked old and worn but they suited him and when he spoke his accent was Romanian.

"A little eager, are we?" he said bending over to help her up

"Oh, umm, yes… Sorry" Danielle said taking his hand "I'm Danielle"

"I am Leione, I just got to Halloween Town are all HT vampires like you?" he jested, Danielle blushed

"Ah, no, I'm not from here, I came to visit with my friend" she said flustered, she was distracted by the body of Leione

"Well then, after you" he said letting her go in front of him

Outside Kristelle was restless and was fidgeting with her fedora.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, Kristelle was silent for awhile

"… She's been in there for too long, are you sure we can't go in there?" she asked looking up at Jack hopefully

"Even if I am the Pumpkin King, I still have to obey the rules of Halloween Town, unless it's an emergency" he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Kristelle sighed and sat on the wall she was waiting by

Danielle exited the blood bank with several bags and was accompanied by Leione, their arms linked and a goofy grin on her face.

"I knew something was up!" Kristelle hissed silently

"This does prove to be a situation" Jack said watching them walk over

"Leione, this is Kristelle my best friend" she said pointing to the glaring sorceress "and this is the Pumpkin King Jack" pointing to the skeleton man "Kris and Jack, this Leione" she leaned over to Kristelle and whispered "Isn't he hot!"

"Not now Scatter Brain" whispered back, Leione was introducing himself properly to Jack

"So what did you do today?" Danielle asked

"Magic" she replied casually

"You're joking right?" Danielle asked unsure

"I kid you not"

~NBC~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is short. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed, thanks for fueling my addiction!

In another note: Due to homework issues, of not doing enough at home, my internet access has been restricted, so I can only be on the internet on weekends. That's why I haven't been able to update.

Chapter 3: Tandori, magic and dates

After Leione had introduced himself to the infamous Pumpkin King he turned his attention back to Danielle.

"Miss Parker, would you like to join me tomorrow night, say for a stroll" Leione asked grinning

"What in your sexy brain thinks I don't want to go?" Danielle exclaimed, Kris pinched the bridge of her nose and slapped the back of her head

"_She is such a whore_!" Vincent squawked, Kristelle then smirked

"Oh snap! I'm starting to like you more and more" Kristelle yelled

"He called me a whore again didn't he?" Danielle roared in anger

"Are you sure she can't understand me? She looks like she's going to kill me" Vincent chirped quietly into Kristelle's ear while she giggled

"I'm gonna make tandori chicken out you" Danielle screeched

The next five minutes consisted of Danielle chasing Vincent around the town square, and Leione chuckled to himself.

"It's nice to feel welcome here in Halloween Town" Leione said turning to Rachel he caught her gaze and she forgot about turning Vincent into food, she wouldn't be able to eat him anyway

"I'm glad I can do that" she replied and watched as Leione walked away after bowing politely. Vincent landed on Kristelle's shoulder and cawed quietly about slow vampires.

"Danni, what did I say about you flirting, it isn't funny, it's hilariously scary" Kristelle said grabbing the day-dreaming vampire's shoulder.

"Oh shut it, he's hot and I'm happy" Danielle replied

"And your blood is going to get stolen if you keep letting it lie on the floor there" Jack said gaining Danielle's blood lust's attention.

When the trio returned to Jack's home Danielle immediately bolted to her room to feed while Jack and Grace were left alone.

"She will be the death of me" Kristelle groaned, Jack laughed loudly

"Either way you'd end up here with that attitude" he said, she caught onto his jest

"Is the Pumpkin King making fun of me?" she asked sounding offended, Vincent made a long caw

"_I don't get it_!" he said while flapping his wings, he was silent with a quick hush and Kristelle smiled at Jack.

"If you don't mind I might retire for the night" she yawned now feeling the effects of the combination of sleep deprivation and magic use

"Of course, good night Miss Destler" Jack said

~NBC~

The next day Kristelle and Danielle were getting quiet sick of the arrangement they had made. They could only spend a few hours a night with each before Kristelle nearly passed out from exhaustion.

But they didn't complain, they were in Halloween Town, and during the day Kristelle had learnt to control lightning and earth which were the remaining elements.

"It's funny I haven't been as tired lately" she said to Jack stretching her arms above her head, making a gust of air rush upward around her.

"It means the magic flow is settling into your body" Jack said "Next we'll start doing levitation and then you'll learn to fly on your broom stick"

Kristelle's face paled

"Y-yeah, sounds like fun" Kristelle looked into the sky and noted that the sun was going down "Oh look at the time" she said quickly "I've gotta help Danielle get ready for her date"

Jack watched as she fled to his house while Zero floated out past her and scratched his skull

"Do you think she's afraid of heights?" he asked the ghost dog, Zero just looked up at his master with a blank stare

Inside Kristelle was styling Danielle's hair while simultaneously trying to stop her from bouncing from excitement.

"This is great, he's sexy, he's smart, he's Romanian and he's a vampire, it's all I could ever ask for" Danielle squealed in happiness

"Mind not doing that, it hurts my ears remember" Kristelle said grumpily

"_Mine_ _too_" Vincent squawked, Danielle glared hatefully at the raven

"What'd he say?" she asked menacingly

"He agreed with me, now hold still before I use lightning to statically style your hair" Kristelle warned, Danielle gave a horrified look before she stopped squirming.

"Why are you so grumpy? It looks as if you've been told to fly" Danielle said innocently. Kristelle glared at her and Danielle mouthed the word 'no'.

"I'm learning to fly and levitate tomorrow" Kristelle admitted

"On snap" Danielle replied, Kristelle stopped fiddling with Danielle's hair and stood back to admire her work

"There, it's done, go enjoy yourself" Kristelle said standing up from her kneeled position.

Danielle skipped out of the room and down the stairs, to the front before calling out

"Wish me luck"

"May there be luck with you" Kristelle sarcastically yelled and Danielle bolted out of the door.

~NBC~

For years now Oogie had been luring bugs to him, trying to replenish the empty sack that he was. He was three quarters done, and he was almost ready to extract his revenge.

"Lock! Shock! Barrel! I have a job for you three" his boomed loudly

"Yes sir?" they said lining up

"Go out to Halloween Town and tell what has happened since my untimely absence" he ordered.

And so, his evil plot began


	4. ATTENTION

IN ALL STORYS I'M WRITING

Okay, so I'm going on holidays tomorrow and I might not be able to get any internet, or internet that is fast. So what I'm going to do is work on all the chapters I need to do, get some written down in advance, so when I come back I'll be able to post them straight away, or at a steady pace.

I understand that I'm a bit behind with some of my stories, some that I said I would update before I left, (which turns out not to be happening due to a writers block), I am sorry, but if I can I **will** update, because we might be going to Adelaide for internets.

Trust me this website is not the only one that I'm behind on, so if I can I'll update, if not, see you in six weeks.

_Signed CrossBreed777_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack watched as Kristelle seemed to proudly march into the town square of Halloween Town. She was happy with her triumph and he could tell. Vincent flew overhead and cawed loudly, and watched as Kris shot her arm out so her familiar could land. For a moment she looked like a real witch before she brought her arm closer to her to glare at the bird.

"Say that to my face you overstuffed pigeon" she said the threat lowly as to not bring attention to herself

"_What? I didn't even say anything insulting, you were amazing today_" Vincent said shifting up her arm to be closer to his master. Another grin was soon plastered on her face, the costume making it look more heinous than need be

"This calls for a celebration" Kris called out suddenly catching a few of the closer monsters off guard

"We still have to master flying first" Jack said catching up to her "Not to mention mind control"

"Aww, don't rain on my parade" Kristelle made a sour face and practically ran up the steps of the house. She burst through the front loudly waking the dead, pun intended. "DANIELLE! WAKE UP"

She was soon running up the steps again to the higher level of the house, adrenaline still running through her veins.

"Begoooonne, it's still bright out" came a faint reply from Dani's room

"Oh don't be such an Goth, look I'm closing the curtains, don't you want to know what happened? At all?" Kris asked drawing the curtains closed and opening her friends door

"CLOSE THE DOOR" Danielle yelled when Kris walked in

"Nope, now get up!" Kristelle said pushing the lump on the bed off of said bed.

"Fine, fine I'm awake already… What happened?" asked the tired vampire, for the next half hour Kristelle excitedly told her friend of the events that had happened that day

Jack had finally caught up to the suddenly hyper girl and watched as she shook her friend awake from falling asleep during her explanation, Vincent had hitched a ride on Jack's shoulder and glided over to his master again

"_Your being too loud, shut up_" Vincent squawked

"Oi! What happened to me being amazing, Vin?" Kristelle asked shrugging her shoulders making the raven lose his balance

"_You decided to leave me behind when you took off!_" he cawed angrily

"Oh don't tell me your upset over that" she asked annoyed

"I hope you understand that we can't understand a thing going on in between you two" Dani said angrily before kicking her friend and the familiar out of the room

"Cranky Pants" Kris yelled out while her familiar mimicked what she had said in his own words

"It really isn't healthy for Vampires to be up during the day" Jack said as he watched Kristelle annoy her friend a final time by banging on the door.

"That may be so, but this is Dani that were talking about" she paused before yelling again "SHE NEEDS TO GET OUT MORE AND ACT LIKE A REAL VAMPIRE" Jack laughed whole heartedly

"You seem to be getting into the Halloween Town spirit, it is often like that, the vampires are kept up by the rest of the town" Jack explained

"So when can we work on mind control, I want my legion asap" Kristelle seemed to demand

"Asap?" Jack asked, once again confused by her terminology

"As soon as possible" she explained

"Well I'm surprised that you haven't collapsed from all the magic and energy you used up" as soon as he said that Kris swayed on her feet and used the wall to hold herself up

"Sleep sounds good just about now" Kristelle said

"Do you need any help" Jack asked concerned

"Please and Thank You" Kris replied now sounding exhausted

Jack picked her up and carried to her room and noticed that she was asleep in his arms, he chuckled as her laid her down in the bed and watched in the corner of his eyes as she snuggled into her sheets.

Meanwhile Lock, Shock and Barrel were trying to get a better view into Jack's house with his new guests, they had got enough out of the vampire sleeping in the room next to the one they were trying to get a better view of now.

"Ow! Your foot's in my eye" Barrel complained while Lock held Shock up to see inside the room

"Stop whining or she'll wake up" Shock hissed quietly, she yelped when a pair of devil horns prodded her back

"Hurry up, we have to report to Oogie!" Lock grunted, he lost his grip and the trio soon fell on one another

"Now look what you did!" Shock screamed momentarily before covering her mouth, they stopped to listen and when they heard no movement continued their argument moving towards their hideout

"It doesn't matter, we have the information we need, lets go" Lock said taking up the leader role

~NBC~

I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in soo long. I just didn't have inspiration and kind of forgot about the story. But I remembered eventually and here is the next chapter.


End file.
